Dr Slugger
by JuliaApril
Summary: Who says Reid can't be a badass? When his apartment is broken into, Reid is a force to be reckoned with. Set in season four because I like season four.


**This is a fic about how badass Dr. Spencer Reid can be. I do hope you enjoy.**

Spencer Reid falls to the ground once again, and when he looks up in a daze, he sees a dark shape looming above him.

"Come one, pretty boy, you can do better than that," laughs Derek Morgan, extending a hand to help his friend up. Reid grasps Morgan's hand and pulls himself up with aching muscles.

"Morgan, you know I'm no good at hand-to-hand combat. I don't know why you keep trying to change that," grumbles Reid, shaking out his arms. "I'm much more comfortable with my statistics and facts and physics-"

"Kid, all the physics in the world won't help you here. It's all about strategy and timing. One more round, and then you can get your skinny butt home."

 _All the physics in the world won't help me here? We'll see about that,_ thinks Reid. He pretends to contemplate Morgan's offer as he thinks about angle, trajectory, force… "Fine. One more round."

Morgan and Reid start to circle each other on the mat. _Let's make this quick,_ thinks Reid as he barely blocks Morgan's first hit. Reid clenches his fist tightly, and with one swift move connects with the corner of Morgan's jaw. Reid grunts triumphantly as his opponent stumbles backwards in surprise, but the muscle-bound agent regains composure quickly, drops to the ground, and kicks Reid's feet out from under him.

And so once again, the doctor is laying sprawled on his back, and Morgan is shaking his head. "Don't think you've won after one punch kid." He rubs his jaw. "Although, that was a good hit. Let's get out of here". Morgan helps a groaning Reid up, and together they head out.

"See you tomorrow, pretty boy," calls Morgan as Reid walks up to his apartment building; Reid hadn't objected much when Morgan offered him a ride home. He sighs as he hears Morgan pull away and ambles up to his apartment.

Maybe if he wasn't so tired, he would have seen the signs. He might have seen the unfamiliar black car parked out front, or the scratches on the lock of his door as he put the key in.

However, as soon as he steps into his apartment and turns on the light, he knows something is off.

 _Whoosh._

On instinct, Reid ducks, and just in time as the Louisville Slugger passes over his head and hits the door. The bat wielder grunts as he becomes off balance, and Reid kicks his foot into his assailant's stomach. Reid feels a surge of adrenaline as he throws a punch at his attacker's face, but by this time he has regained himself and simply caught Reid's hand.

"Hello, Doctor," he grunts, then pushes Reid to the floor. "My name is Michael Hoover, and you have caused me a great amount of pain." Reid tries to push himself up, but Hoover slams his foot on top of Reid's head, smashing his skull into the ground. "You are going to pay for your sins," he hisses.

 _Pay for your sins._ Reid had heard enough of _that_ phrase for a lifetime, and he decides to show it. With a strangled battle cry, he leaps up and hurls Hoover into the wall. With strength he didn't know he possessed, Reid thrusts his knee into the assailant's stomach, and when he doubles over, knees him in the face so his head snaps back up.

Michael Hoover would not be easily deterred. Grabbing a glass vase off the table, he smashes it into Reid's head. Reid seems to be just remembering he possesses a gun, and scrambles to reach it; but Hoover with his nose bleeding like a waterfall delivers a powerful kick to Reid's gun hand. The doctor howls as he feels fingers snap, but the adrenaline coursing through him won't let him linger on it. Good thing, because at that moment Hoover's body crashes into his and they both go flying.

Reid grits his teeth as he smashes into the ground. He knows everyone in the FBI sees him as that weak agent who only got into the BAU because Jason Gideon nursed him there. Oh, how Reid longs to prove them all wrong. He grasps for something to hit his assailant with, but Hoover has recovered, drawn a long flashing blade, and thrusts it at Reid. Reid manages to move somewhat to the side. Instead piercing his middle abdomen, he feels white-hot pain in his side, and through this pain he extracts white-hot anger. Reid kicks his legs wildly and feels connection with something soft. His attacker groans and keels over as he is kicked ferociously where it _really_ hurts. Reid takes the knife protruding from his flesh, pulls it out with a shriek of pain, and throws it to the side.

Reid runs for the door, knowing he won't make it. Hoover is pushing himself up from the floor when Reid spots the discarded baseball bat. Picking it up on the run, he turns around and introduces Hoover's skull to his home run swing - one that would make Derek Morgan proud. Hoover fell toward him, Reid's thrown away knife in hand, and collapses on top of the doctor, out cold. Reid felt another piercing pain, in his arm this time. He crawls out from underneath 175 pounds of unconscious Hoover and pulls the knife out of him once again. Breathing hard, Reid slides down his wall and shuts his eyes. The adrenaline still in his system is preventing him from feeling a majority of the pain, though he still feels like, well, like he got stabbed. His fingers fumble for the cellphone in his pocket and he hits speed dial.

"'Sup, Reid" Comes the voice down the line.

"Morgan" breathes Reid. "I got him. He – he attacked me, and he said he wanted me to feel pain, but I got, him, I got him-"

"Whoa there kid, what the Hell is going on? Are you hurt? Hang on, I'm calling an ambulance, and I'll be right there."

Reid heard running steps and a jangle of keys down the phone. "Ok, Morgan." He felt delirious. "I didn't even use physics, or statistics, though I can tell you that 37% of home invasions –"

"Just breathe, kid. Focus on breathing and stay on the phone. Don't talk. Just breathe."

 _Don't think. Just feel it._ Morgan's words from their slo-pitch session came back to him.

"You should have seen my swing, Morgan. Home run for sure! Knocked him out of the park…" Reid's adrenaline was starting to fade, and he took his friend's advice and stops talking. Before he knew it, paramedics were telling him to be still and Morgan was cuffing Michael Hoover. All turns into a blur, and he loses consciousness.

Reid awakes to the sound of beeping and the awful lighting of a hospital room. He turns his head to see Morgan staring off into the distance, coffee in hand.

"Have any coffee to spare?" Whispers Reid, attempting to grin.

Morgan's head whips around to stare at him, and he shakes his head. "Not just yet, kid. First tell me exactly what happened.

Reid chuckled. "Well, some guy broke into my apartment, so I… I gave it to him good."

Morgan continues to stare. "Reid. You have a concussion, three broken fingers, and needed eight stitches on your scalp. So don't give me that. You're lucky to be alive."

Reid, slightly out of it from pain medication that Morgan had fruitlessly argued against the doctors about, tsks Morgan. "Oh, Morgan. It wasn't luck. It was all… skill. Pure skill." He giggles and leans back. "Where's my jello?" He inquires.

Morgan's concern doesn't seem to be reaching the young doctor, so he gives up with that for now.

The door burst open at that moment, and Hotch, Prentiss, JJ, Garcia, and Rossi walk in. After Reid assured everyone he was just fine, which nobody really believed, a serious look comes over Hotch's face. Oh, who are we kidding, Hotch's face is always serious.

"We looked into Michael Hoover back at the BAU building. Turns out, Hoover has been stalking you for some time, Reid. Pictures of you and details about you are all over his house. He-"

"Someone has a _crush_ on me?" Whispers Reid. He looks in awe.

" _Reid."_ Says Hotch in a solemn tone.

"Hotch, this probably isn't the best time. The docs gave him… a little something… I tried to stop them" says Morgan, shaking his head. He knew how much Reid would have resisted medication.

Garcia giggles. "Maybe we should let our boy genius rest for a while."

"I'll stay with him. I'll let you guys know when anything changes," says Prentiss as she takes a seat.

"Heal fast, Reid" tells JJ as she files out with the rest of the team.

Morgan is the last out the door, and he turns around and says, "See you later, slugger".

 **Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story! I would really appreciate any reviews you would have to offer, good or bad.**

 **I know I don't have much of a following, but if someone were to like how I write, or something, and decided to leave a request, I could probably fulfill it.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
